


Party Trouble

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Acxa always knew being a bodyguard was never going to be an easy job, but there were days Lotor made it exceptionally difficult.





	Party Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaBurst07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift for Aquaburst07. I hope you like it! ^_^

“You’re not wearing the dress I bought for you.”

Acxa kept her eyes on the road as she drove the limousine around the corner. “A dress would not be practical. It would make it immensely harder to protect you, sir.”

Lotor raised a hand as he sipped his drink from the passenger seat behind her. “Ah, but it’s a party and you would have looked ravishing in it.”

Acxa did her best to resist twitching an eye. “I was not invited to this party, you were. I am merely attending as your bodyguard.”

“Yes, yes, as you remind me several times a day,” Lotor said as he took another sip of wine. “Narti and Zethrid declined as well, although in Zethrid’s case she just doesn’t care for them.” He leaned his head back. “At least I can assume Ezor will be wearing the dress I sent to her.”

_She better not,_ Acxa thought, _I specifically told her not to since we’re supposed to be protecting Lotor._

Although Lotor did not make it easy for her at times. Lotor was a genius, she highly respected him for that, but Acxa feared he didn’t take his safety as seriously as he should sometimes. He was the only heir to the Galra corporation, and it was no secret many would love to see him taken out of the picture for their own interests.

_He did have the sense to hire himself four bodyguards,_ Acxa thought to herself. _So, there is that at least._

The banquet hall came into view and she saw Zethrid was there waiting for them. Acxa pulled over, adjusted the collar of her shirt before she turn off the car.

“We’re here, Lotor,” she announced as Zethrid opened the car door.

Lotor held a thoughtful frown as he set down his glass. “I doubt I shall be here long, Acxa. I’m not sure if it’s even worth parking.”

“Your father gave clear instruction you had to stay at least two hours,” she voiced. 

Although, she still wasn’t certain exactly why. Zarkon usually cared less of how Lotor appeared in the public eye. Granted, Lotor was mindful to keep up his polished image in the public eye so there was not much to worry about in the first place.

Zarkon often requested that Lotor make appearances at charity events, like the one tonight, to hand over a cheque in his absence. Once Lotor did that he was free to go. It was strange Zarkon demanded Lotor mingle at this party.

“Yes, yes, I suppose you’re right,” he replied as he stepped out of the car.  
Acxa climbed out and handed over the keys to Zethrid to park as she put on her headset to contact the others. “Are Narti and Ezor in position?”

“Last I checked they were,” Zethrid said as he touched her headset. “You two are where you’re supposed to be?”

“Yeah, we’re fine, at the back door,” Ezor spoke into the headsets. “Although, I would be a lot happier if I got something to eat.”

There was mumbling. “Correction, Narti and I would be happier if we got something to eat.”

“I’ll try to have a waiter head into your direction with some hors d'oeuvre,” Acxa said with a sigh. “But remember to stay put-”

“To watch for any sign of trouble, we know,” Ezor teased. “You told us ten times already.”

Acxa rubbed her eyes as Zethrid chuckled. “I’ll go park the car, while you escort Lotor inside...wait where is Lotor?”

Panic struck Acxa until she saw him at the door and handing his invitation over to the attendant.

“Honestly,” she grumbled as she briskly went to catch up and made it just in time as Lotor entered the building. “Sir, you should have waited.”

“I knew you would catch up before I entered,” Lotor said with a smirk. “I saw no harm in checking us in while you chatted with Ezor.”

“I wasn’t chatting I was confirming your safety,” she chided as Lotor checked in his coat.

“Yes, yes,” Lotor said with a smirk as he pointed to the waiter, “and I assumed from the chat Ezor would like some food. I’ll send that waiter over.”

Acxa sighed as she eyed the glasses of wine and resisted the urge to take one.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The following hour was thankfully quiet, and Acxa hoped to keep it that way. She kept a vigilant watch over Lotor and always tensed up slightly when anybody brushed against them. Only for them to chitchat, Lotor smile and laugh in return, and then they part to mingle with others.

Acxa knew she was paranoid, but it was her job to be. Granted, the women were often the hardest to predict their intent. Many would reach out to touch Lotor’s shoulder and arm in a flirting attempt, and there were times Lotor seemed to encourage it. 

Acxa glanced to her watch. Soon Lotor would be free to go and they could be gone from this place. She didn’t mind parties, but it was too loud and bright here, and it was giving her a headache.

“Acxa, are we done yet?” Ezor whined in the headset.

“Almost,” she whispered back, “Lotor is almost done and-”

Laughter caught her attention. Acxa glanced over and saw a woman chuckling along with Lotor. She paused. Acxa had tried to mentally memorize every person that was attending the party as she had silently watched Lotor from the sidelines, but Acxa had never spotted her.

The woman wasn’t hard to miss either. Long blond hair, body of a model and a purse...that had been popular two years ago, but now was deemed out of fashion, at least by this rich crowd. Acxa continued to watched as the woman pressed her hand against Lotor’s back.

“She’s rather hands on.”

“What?” Ezor asked. “Who is?”

“A woman I don’t recognize is flirting with Lotor.”

“...Isn’t that like everyday?”

Acxa ignored the comment as the woman began to lead Lotor to the balcony out back.

“Girls stay on guard,” Acxa whispered, “I may need backup in a minute.”

“Oh good,” Zethrid muttered with a laugh, “I’ve been looking for a fight.”

Acxa didn’t deem that necessary, at least not yet. She gracefully kept her composure as she glided through the crowd and didn’t toss a second look at the waiters that attempted to offer her food.

Silently, she reached the balcony as she spotted the backs of Lotor and the woman gazing off into the sunset ahead.

Acxa narrowed her eyes. Perhaps she was being paranoid.

“Lovely view, isn’t it?” Lotor asked.

“Indeed,” the woman said as she reached for something in her purse from behind her back.

Acxa stepped outside and carefully shut the door to avoid tipping them off.

“I know a better place we can watch the sunset from,” the woman continued. “We just need to go to my car.”

Lotor leaned on the railing. “I appreciate the offer, my dear, but I have other engagements.”

The woman produced a gun and pressed the tip against Lotor’s back. “I’m going to have to insist on that, darling.”

Acxa cursed under her breath, as she reached inside her jacket for her gun.

Lotor’s body stiffened, but he didn’t attempt to move. “Well, you are a bold one, aren’t you?”

“Listen carefully,” the woman whispered as Acxa got a few inches closer, “we are going to leave this place together or they’re going to have to clean quite a bit of blood off the floor.”

Lotor still didn’t move. “No,I’m not going anywhere.”

The woman’s hand shook slightly. She probably hadn’t been anticipating that reaction. 

“This isn’t a game,” she hissed.

“I am well aware,” Lotor said as he glanced and nodded to Acxa, “but I believe Acxa would greatly protest this plan of yours.”

“What are you-”

Acxa pounced, yanked the woman’s arm and flipped her to the ground. The gun fell from the woman’s hand, and Acxa swiftly jabbed the mouth of her gun into the woman’s back.

“If you value your life, don’t move,” Acxa ordered.

The woman cursed and desperately reached for the gun only for Lotor to pick it up.

“No, I don’t think so,” Lotor retorted as he kneeled. “So, you’re the one that was threatening to kidnap me?” Shook his head. “What a disappointment.”

Acxa looked up in disbelief. “You knew about this?”

“According to Father someone has been sending him letters threatening that he would 'lose something precious' unless he stopped his mining project in the South.” Lotor stood up and crossed his arms. “He sent me here and told me to linger long enough to see if the fool would show themselves.”

He shook his head sadly. “Honestly, all this energy spent scheming for nothing.”

The lady growled. “Why you-your company’s tyranny will-”  
“That’s enough out of you,” Acxa hissed and pressed into her ear set. “Zethrid, bring out the handcuffs. Ezor contact the police, but tell them we need to be discreet so we don’t disturb the party.”

“Aw, did I miss the fighting?” Zethrid chided.

“There wasn’t much of a fight,” Acxa replied and then glared up at Lotor. “If you knew there someone was going to kidnap you, it would have been better if you informed me.”

Lotor gave a smirk as Acxa forced the woman to stand and kept her hands pinned.

“If I told you, you would have insisted I not attend the party, and where would the fun be in that?”

“Lotor,” Acxa began, but was cut off as Lotor held up his hand.

“Besides,” he said as crossed his arms, “I knew you would sense something was amiss and come save me. You always do.”

Acxa sighed as she shook her head. “Sometimes I wonder why I do.”

Lotor laughed as he stared off into the sunset. “I’ll treat you to a glass of wine later if that helps.”

Acxa mused on it and glared. “A glass won't cut it, sir. It had better be at least a bottle.”


End file.
